The Walking Dead: Season 3
by Galen Devereaux
Summary: 1 month after the events of No Going Back, Clem and AJ struggle with a new group, and new dangers are at every interval in there journey to safety. Running and hiding can only keep them alive so long. They know that now better than ever. (Will feature old and new characters, and at the end of every chapter, 2 choices are given. Vote in the comments. This is one of my first fanfics.


**Hey guys! I'm Galen Devereaux, and this is one of my first stories, please review and comment. This story takes place 1 month after "No Going Back". I am open to constructive criticism and hope you enjoy. The story is canon to all endings of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season 2, every chapter will have a choice at the end of it. Will feature old and new characters. Everyone votes which side of the decision is chosen. Read on for the first chapter out of five in the first episode of The Walking Dead: Season 3. **

PREVIOUSLY ON THE WALKING DEAD:

"Clem, whatever happens, _stay out of it._"

"I'll fucking kill you!

"I-knew-you would-"

Clementine raises her sopping-wet Glock 17 as she approaches the rest stop, covered in snow and shivering in the midst of the raging blizzard. _We made it, _she thinks. _We're all going to make it._

She cradles AJ, tiny body, so frail and innocent in her hands, and knew what she had to do.

Alone now, always alone as she walked into the herd, with AJ and hatchet in hand.

Episode One: Why They're Gone

1 MONTH AFTER THE EVENTS OF NO GOING BACK

We didn't expect to end up like this, AJ and I. That's what I though as sweat dripped into my field of vision. Stabbing and hacking over a dozen walkers over the period of what _felt _like hours, the droplets formed one giant globule of salty liquid. It flowed into my eye, and I immediately blinked rapidly to clear my sense of sight. Just in time, I could see the final walker of the swarm we encountered stagger towards me. I buried the scratch awl in its eye socket, it went down, but remained alive. Twisting my head to the right to avoid the splatter of congealed blood, I stomped the awl further down into its cranium.

I reached out to grasp the slick hilt of the awl and nonchalantly pulled, easing the awl from my victim's corpse. I whipped around at the sound of AJ crying in Patricia's arms. She and Gill had been standing to the side, away from the fierce conflict that the others had just ended. Randy was bent over, Luke's machete in hand. He slid the blade back into its scabbard. Edith slid her crowbar into the sheath at her belt, and grabbed her M14 rifle, from where it lay on a fallen tree. AJ's baby wails subside. "We need to keep moving before more find us," she whispers quickly. Her fingers nervously clutch the Smith & Wesson M&P pistol in a holster at her hip. I rush over and slip my hatchet into its sling, and my awl into its sheath of deer hide.

Randy grabs Gill and Patricia, who hands AJ over to me. We shoulder our large packs and head uphill to the road. A few minutes later, we reach a large blockade of a dozen or so cars. I look at Edith, who sweeps her brunette hair from her eyes, and tucks it behind her ear. She nods to me. We all know the drill now. I hand over AJ to Patricia, who rearranges the Ruger KP85 at her hip in it's black holster. Randy opens the nearest car, and bashes the walker's head in with his crowbar. Dumping the body out and making sure none others are hiding in the car, Patricia, Gill and AJ clamber in and crouch down after closing the doors. Edith jumps on top of the next car, keeping watch. Randy and I advance towards the next pair of cars, a Buick and a Dodge Ram.

I opt for the 4-door, and see the black blood splattered on _all _the windows. We both sigh, already anticipating it as the walker reaches out and snaps at us, moaning at the sight of fresh flesh, pressing up against the cracked and dirty window. I open the door, and Randy destroys its skull in a flurry of well-placed blows. We continue with the other cars until the road is clear. He whistles, and Edith whistles back and grabs Patricia, Gill and AJ, who hop out and rush over to us. I smile at them, not really feeling it. Gill's nice but he has such unrealistic expectations of this world. He loved zombie movies before all of this happened, and thinks we should go on a road trip to kill all the zombies in the "universe". He thinks of it as some big first-person shooter. Which is exactly why his father won't let him carry a gun. He's just not responsible. Patricia's nice enough, but she is _way _to attached to AJ. I can understand its been along time since anyone saw a baby, and she's a mother, but it creeps me out.

I take the warm and green ball from her and smile as AJ giggles, showing his just developing pearly whites, bright white and new. My teeth? I don't even want to think about how long ago I brushed…Any way, she is giving me something that looks suspiciously like a distrustful glare, which I have seen my share of. Most were given by Lilly, Larry, Molly, Lee, Nick, Carlos, Rebecca, Jane, Kenny,… Oh God, Jane and Kenny. The rest stop, the empty road. Alone. The images throb, their names the soundtrack. I return to myself in an instant, focusing on the situation. They're at it again. "We should stay here, it's clear, and we can use the cars as cover. We can sneak up on anything that comes our way." Randy snarls. "Hell no._ They_ can sneak up on us. We saw the amount of necros creeping through the area. Herds are seemingly migrating here. We can't all fit in one of these cars, and the weather is getting worse. We need a building that we can really fortify and live in. Besides, we want to keep moving if we want to make it to that town." Edith coolly replies. "Not this town nonsense again, we should just get some rest and set up camp at this spot." Patricia tells them both.

Amidst their shouts, I say, "Both of you shut up. You'll only attract more. Let's scavenge what we can, and then make a decision." They both huff and puff, then get on with their respective duties. It takes a couple of good hours, but we manage to gather everything we could, it had already been plenty picked over, but using some tricks taught to me-courtesy of Jane-don't think about her too much Clem, and find some useful stuff. Randy, meanwhile, manages to hotwire a car, and shouts in excitement. Patricia looks up from feeding AJ a bottle, and asks, "You have it working?" He grins, "Yes we do, honey. All we need is gas." Edith frowns. "What's your definition of "we"? Hm?" she questions. He glares and mumbles, "All of us of course." not looking her in the eye. I bite my lip in anxiety. If this continues, it could escalate to another Kenny-Lilly or Kenny-Jane situation. I'll give them a piece of my mind tonight. Randy calls me over with a wave of his hand. I come over and see he's looking for something. "You know how to siphon fuel?' He inquires. I shake my head. "Well, first we need some tubes, like a hose or something like that. Think you can find one?" I immediately say sure and set off to find anything along the lines of what he described. After searching a flatbed, I locate a gardening hose and yank the snake-like length of red material over to where Randy sits. He cracks a smile as he sees me. He expertly cuts the hose so it has two holes and filters one side into the gas tank on the Chevy.

"Now what?" I ask, genuinely interested in. I love picking up new survival skills. They all improve my chance of making it out of any dangerous circumstances alive. To answer my question, he leans down and places his mouth on the hole that's out of the car, and slurping noises fill the air. A dark fluid shows through the hose where the sun glances off the red material. A minute or so goes on like this. Then he shoves it towards me. I sit down without argument and begin to suck up gasoline. Immediately, I cough and sputter, the bitter taste making me gag. In all my years of surviving, nothing has tasted so terrible. And believe me I have tasted weasel. Blech. I force myself through it, and finish it up after a couple minutes. We continue with the rest of the automobiles. An hour later, Edith shows me how to collect and clean spent rounds, teaching me how to reuse them. As she says, "Everything can be recycled. Seriously, everything." We all meet up, and decide to vote on the next leg of our journey. After a rather loud shouting match, which I, manage to solve, the votes are tallied. Patricia and Gill abstain. AJ cannot vote. Randy wants to spend the night here, and Edith wants to keep moving. "Well Clem, it comes down to you." Edith tells me. Randy says nothing, but looks at me expectantly.

**Stay at the blockade**

**-or-**

**Keep moving past the pileup of cars**

**There's Chapter 1 guys! Vote below in the comments.**


End file.
